


Sunday Morning

by darkmatilda



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Party, Speedos, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmatilda/pseuds/darkmatilda
Summary: It was the morning after a rowdy high school party and the sunlight was streaming in through the window panes. Most of the guests had gone home that evening, but River had stayed over. He fell asleep shirtless, and was sprawled across a couch, lightly illuminated by sunlight. Payton had been sleeping on his bed nearby, tucked in under his white sheets, and he woke up to the delightful sight of River’s perfect body. His eyes lingered for a while, before he realized what he was doing, and shook his head. He rubbed his face and put on his glasses.
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, these two. I'm using them to explore my own vulnerability. I was thinking of the Velvet Underground song, 'Sunday Morning'.

It was the morning after a rowdy high school party and the sunlight was streaming in through the window panes. Most of the guests had gone home that evening, but River had stayed over. He fell asleep shirtless, and was sprawled across a couch, lightly illuminated by sunlight. Payton had been sleeping on his bed nearby, tucked in under his white sheets, and he woke up to the delightful sight of River’s perfect body. His eyes lingered for a while, before he realized what he was doing, and shook his head. He rubbed his face and put on his glasses.

Still half-groggy, Payton got up to make some coffee. He was wearing nothing but bright red speedos, and thought nothing of it, until he came back to his bedroom to find River sitting up, open-eyed and looking at him. The coffee nearly flew out of his hand.

“Hey sexy,” said River, half-jokingly. He tapped the part of the couch next to him, signalling Payton to join him.

“I was just getting some coffee-” said Payton, awkwardly. He felt his whole body tense up, even more so when he realized what he was wearing.

“Come here,” said River, smiling. Payton couldn’t resist that smile. It let him forget about his self-consciousness for a moment. He smiled back and walked to sit down next to River on the couch.

“You look great,” said Payton, involuntarily, looking into River’s eyes. As soon as he realized what he had said, he blushed bright red, and looked down at the floor. Damn! He cursed himself for his terrible romantic skills. On impulse, he took off his glasses, but instantly regretted how obviously insecure that made him look. His head was spinning, wondering how he had to change to look like a cool-headed and presentable person.

“Hey,” said River, seeing his anxiety. “I think you’re cute.” River put one arm around him, and Payton looked up into his eyes. Payton was trembling a little. He had an overwhelming desire to grab River with both arms and cling to him, but he wouldn’t let himself embarrass himself like that. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, and had no idea how to express it. What was he supposed to do? Be cool, be cool... He was just feeling so much, it was going to burst through somehow. 

“I’m crying,” said Payton, suddenly sobbing loudly, full of self-contempt. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m crying.”

River laughed warmly, and brushed the tears from Payton’s cheek. He sprawled back onto the couch so he was lying down, and effortlessly pulled Payton on top of him. He grabbed Payton by the waist and held him close until he stopped sobbing.

“Oh my god,” said Payton, sniffling. “I can’t believe I’m like this. How do you put up with me.”

River liked it when Payton got all tense and fished for compliments. It was a sign that underneath the cold and poised image, he really did need other people, maybe more than most. He might act like a serpent, but really was the sensitive flower underneath. River smiled and slowly stroked Payton’s hair.

“I think you’re cute,” said River, holding Payton’s waist even tighter, and squeezed, just enough for him to know he was wanted and loved. Payton looked at him with big eyes and pouted, waiting for more validation. 

“I love all of you.” As he said the words, River casually put his large, soft hand on the back of Payton’s neck, applying a little pressure. Payton’s pout faded, and he almost started sobbing again, this time out of happiness, but he just managed to hold back, contorting his face into a satisfied gasp.

“I love you so much,” whimpered Payton frantically, running his fingers through River’s hair. “I can’t believe I can love you this much. I didn’t think I was capable.”

River kissed Payton on the forehead, and Payton sighed deeply. River touched his cheek, and lifted up his chin slightly, before moving in for a real kiss. Payton closed his eyes and opened his lips. He was clinging onto River’s muscular torso, too buzzed to think too much about how much he enjoyed the feeling of a perfect six pack. He was in seventh heaven. He gave into the pleasure, he let River hold his face with both hands, kissing him and caressing him until he forgot all his problems and possibly even his name. They kissed until Payton was gasping for breath.

“God, you are so sexy. You look like a movie star,” was all Payton could think to say, breathlessly. River just smiled and shrugged, with an expression so warm and kind, and so earnest, that Payton’s feelings of inadequacy just melted away.

River sat up again and pulled Payton across his lap. He adjusted his position so he was cradling Payton in his arms, and Payton had his arms wrapped around River’s neck. Payton gazed up at him in a dreamlike daze.

“I like how you look when you’re all loved up,” said River, looking into Payton’s eyes. “You seem more peaceful.”

“I am…” purred Payton, nuzzling up against River’s shoulders. “I really am…”

They stayed there, together, in each other's arms, for a few hours until the sun came up.


End file.
